


Go

by xyndario (cyndario)



Series: Apex Legends | Imagines [4]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Come Eating, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Marathon Sex, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21678424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyndario/pseuds/xyndario
Summary: and don’t stop.
Relationships: Octane | Octavio Silva/Reader
Series: Apex Legends | Imagines [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560808
Comments: 6
Kudos: 106





	Go

Honestly you have no idea how you haven’t combust at this point. Octavio had been surging between your thighs for what felt like _hours_ , his tempo steady and obnoxiously fast. You could hardly catch your breath before you were being propelled over the edge yet again. 

“Oct—!” You voice was raspy, his name cracking incomplete into a drawn out moan you couldn’t hold back.

“That’s it, gimme all of it.” He growled, his angle shifting to hit that sensitive patch along your walls.

“I-I… al..already—oh god babe right _there_!” You felt your walls fluttering around him, your orgasm about to be ripped harshly from you yet again. You had lost track of how many times you had come but you felt it—as did he—that you were probably about to make a bigger mess. 

“You gonna squirt for me, baby? Lemme feel it, c’mon!” He encouraged, hands shifting your leg onto his shoulders as he bucked harder. 

You couldn’t hold back even if you wanted to. With a broken cry you let go, feeling your body expel your release all over Octavio, who by the groan leaving him wasn’t turned off in the slightest. His own release crept up on him, causing his hips to stutter as he spilled within you. Your body writhed beneath him, every part of you hypersensitive after the rigorous session he put you through. 

With a chuckle, Octavio pulled out gently, watching the mess you made run out of your hole and down your thighs. He chanced a glance at your fucked out face before refocusing on your sex, licking his lips as he felt himself hardening at your puffy lower lips glistening from his come that was steadily dripping out. 

His mouth surged forward to lick along your folds, tasting the mingling flavors of the two of you. Sucking on the skin, he grazed his fingers down your thighs until he had them lifted into the air, your body nearly curled in half as he sloppily continued feasting on you.

“Oct!” Your whimpering of his name sounded so sweet to his ears, a groan leaving him as he suckled on your swollen nub. You felt your eyes watering as that intense pull in the pit of your stomach began again. 

You were going to _die._


End file.
